marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Duckworld
Stu the Human Stu Cicero was transported to by Artie Zix Duckworld. Stu Cicero found Ducktor Strange could send him home. Attempting to go incognito via a fake duckbill mask (and fooling no one), Stu located Ducktor Strange. Though Strange didn't recall he had such powers to send Stu home, Stu reminded him that he had done it once before. Deadpool the Duck hailed from this reality He was recruited as a member of the evil branch of the grown Deadpool Corps convinced by Dreadpool into joining his task to eliminate every Deadpool from the Multiverse. He however is killed along with the rest of the corps. Illusion The Howard and the Daydreamers believed to have found themselves on Duckworld. Crowds of Duckworldians surrounded them, eager to welcome their hero home. In an effort to keep the excited mob at bay, Tana Nile picked up the Man-Thing and begins swinging him about like a baseball bat. The Daydreamers duck down an alleyway and stealthily make their way towards Howard's home. Howard does not know why he is being hailed as a great hero, and he frankly doesn't care. The Man-Thing begins to lose his cohesion, and Tana has to help him along.They arrive at the house of Howard's parents, June and Ward. It is an idyllic two-story home with a perfectly manicured lawn and a white picket fence. June and Ward come out to greet the newcomers and they welcome Howard with open arms. Following a quick repast, Howard decided that he has had enough. He knows that this is not his true family and that his home life was never this perfect. As he shook his head in denial, the imagery washed away and all is revealed to be an illusion. | PointsOfInterest = New Stork, Duckhattan, Wackington, D.C. | Residents = * Duckworldians ** Howard the Duck ** Deadpool the Duck ** Ducktor Strange ** Alexis the Duck ** The Duck Family *** Ronald the Duck *** Henrietta the Duck *** Theresa the Duck *** Orville the Duck ** WACkies *** Rev. Godfrey Gander *** Dr. Ludwig von Cluck *** Scrounge McDrake ** Gyro Agnu ** Ancient Wino ** Duktor Beakwaak ** Blinky the Duck ** Truman Capoultry ** Richard Millnest Duxon ** Morty Fowler ** Mark Gruenwaugh ** Lana Linn ** Norman Mallard ** Sir James Mallardy ** McDuck ** Webb McGroober ** Olsen ** Don Pardo ** Mayor Quach ** Johnny Quackson ** Amy Quakton ** Duck Severinson ** Baak Waaker ** Booker T. Wackerton | Notes = | Trivia = * Duckworld is not the original homeworld of Howard the Duck, as flashbacks confirmed that alternate Earth Earth-791021 was inhabited by various species of anthropomorphic animals, not just ducks. However, Howard has visited Duckworld and treated it as if it were his own homeworld, suggesting that his Earth and Duckworld have merged, perhaps in a manner similar to the various times Earth-616 has been merged with the Earths from other realities (c.f. Amalgam, House of M, Chaos Engine, etc). * This reality number was assigned by the Marvel Appendix based on Steve Gerber's birthday (20th September 1947).Marvunapp * Duckworld was featured in the 1986 Universal movie adaptation of Howard The Duck, as an alien planet in the same universe rather than another dimension. | Links = }} Category:Planets Category:Duckworld